


金丝雀

by Nicetomeetu2



Category: all洛 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicetomeetu2/pseuds/Nicetomeetu2
Summary: 读前警告：·我不是人。·包养，第一人称，禁止洁癖。·我X洛。
Kudos: 4





	金丝雀

**Author's Note:**

> 读前警告：  
> ·我不是人。  
> ·包养，第一人称，禁止洁癖。  
> ·我X洛。

  
我第一次见他是在老板的生日趴上。  
  
临时受命好心替邻居修完灯才走，打量表盘指针，不用进门我便知自己必然算得上来客里倒数一二。遥遥看着老板的私人别墅内灯火通明，我长长叹口气，也不知会不会被一向难伺候的老板记上一笔。我心里忐忑时面上不显，脱下外衣递给侍应生，还记得向递来高脚杯的人含笑道谢。  
  
进了侍者推开的房间，昏暗光线下一地东倒西歪的醉汉。我扫了两眼——老板从小一条裤子到大的发小和工作亲近的手下都在这儿，总之都是心腹。而老板本人就在一片狼藉中央轻轻阖起眼皮，假寐着听周围人哄笑打趣。屋里还醒着的人我并不面熟，不过，应酬锻炼出的本事面上唬住他们这些富家子倒不成问题。  
  
我三步并作两步往前靠，朝老板笑容满面举杯：头儿，生日快乐！  
  
老板先抿完酒才微微睁开眼端详，大约是借着酒劲迟钝而缓慢地识别我的身份。他晃了晃脑袋，终于察觉出是我，陡然抬手拉我往他旁边一坐。“来迟了？”  
  
我读不出他的语气，只好如实说，替邻居修灯。老板哼笑一声，骂，你倒是喜欢做好人。  
  
正赔笑，他长腿一跨，双腿间猛然露出个乌黑发顶。  
  
“有人要把这个小东西送我。再给你个做好人的机会，做、还是不做？”  
  
周围调笑声渐起，我呼吸一顿。他腿间是个骨骼纤细的少年人。

那人就跪坐在他身前，衬衣只留两粒纽扣，接触到空气的半边乳芽被玩得深红。瘦削肩膀如蝉翼般内拢，随着老板言语抬起本深埋在人身前的一张小脸。光线暗淡，那张脸眉目半拢在暗色区域，娇嫩脸颊由里地沁出两片熏红。他微微张嘴，粉润的口舌袒露出来，因暴露于众人眼底的空气中而不断地羞怯打抖。同他一起出现在我视野中的还有他脸颊旁老板黑紫怒发的性器，画面中一缕银丝由短垂长，从他的唇尾沾到硕大的顶端。没来由得让我想起美女与野兽。  
  
这幅意料之外的淫靡画像惊得我发愣。此情此态，敬酒时他们在做什么昭然若揭。  
  
“不是自愿过来的么，怎么像是被我强迫似的？”老板说话的时候慢慢抬起他下颌，我总算看清了那张脸，漆黑眼珠，圆圆眼睛，鼻子尖透出些肉粉，甚是漂亮。朝我投递的眼神潮湿、渴求，而又茫然。他被送来前应当用了些助兴的玩意儿，被公开暴露在一干虎视眈眈的野兽前也只是迷茫。  
  
他微微眯眼，忍不住伸手去握自己下身，又乞求地看我，看得出已经被情欲折磨得浑身燥热。他像是迷失在米诺斯迷宫里的祭品，我低下头，恍惚地和他对视。  
  
原来我认得他。  
  
老板商业竞争对手徐氏的小公子徐一宁，一棵从小到大被万千宠爱的独苗苗，不纨绔、但除了外貌之外业务能力在一干能人里也并不突出，只是勤勉地履行富家子弟的生活。不久前他大一刚刚入学。除此之外，他在徐氏垮台前就在徐氏实习，也正是因为实习，谈项目时他作为助理同我有过交接的一面之缘。  
  
我早听闻徐氏垮台的消息，不过没想到还泛着没脱离开书本学生气的徐一宁，会在徐氏垮台后惨到沦落成老板庭院里的一粒红尘，化身成毫无尊严的玩物在这里重新露面；也没想到老板还会尝尝同性的滋味，即使是有人将他作为生日贺礼送给老板。这群高等变态，我暗骂了一声。  
  
周围都被徐一宁吸引住目光，屏住呼吸、吞咽唾沫，要看他如何反应。徐一宁又将目光转回老板，自然没人再理角落里的我。  
  
老板还是那副软硬不吃的表情。徐一宁讨好的手段过于生涩。他踌躇两下，犹豫地将白皙发红的脸颊贴在柱体上摩擦。希望他醉了，这姿态太过屈辱，我不知老板要允诺什么，大致脱不开救徐一宁因为破产要寻死觅活的家人。  
  
他如此低姿态也激起雄性低劣的征服欲，一圈人看得气血翻涌，身下反应强烈。身为普通男人里的一员，我也毫不例外地硬了。

徐一宁蹭了一小会儿，竟然低垂着眼帘就着膝跪的姿势倾下脸，开始用唇舌去碰贲张的性器。平日里不沾阳春水的纤长手指扶在粗壮柱身，生疏地来回摩挲抚弄，徐一宁边凭着本能轻轻慢慢舔舐，边抬起那双眼盯着老板讨饶，倒是聪明地不用牙齿磕碰。清纯屈辱的美人面上眼睛含着粼粼水波，光是看着，我已身下火热，实在是不可多得的尤物。  
  
嫣红唇瓣紧紧包裹紫黑性器带来的视觉冲击极大，不知里面是何种销魂体验。老板终于开始动作，掐着他双颊软肉在他柔软的口腔内大刀阔斧地挺动起来，甚至可能冲撞到喉头。他神色痛苦，但仍旧一味忍耐，攀着性器的手指轻轻蜷缩。室内因他人屏息更静，断断续续的呻吟呜咽划过每一只耳朵。  
  
徐一宁是古罗马台阶下匍匐的奴隶。穷困潦倒的大小姐终于臣服，替人口交时垂首露出如同有蝴蝶栖息的光洁脊背，那蝶栩栩如生、振翅欲飞。  
  
用力猛烈的抽插持续了一会儿，老板把性器从他口唇间拔出来，胀大龟头陡然对着他纯情脸蛋喷射出一股精液，老板自高而下捺住他汗湿的额发，舒适地长长喟叹。  
  
他被颜射了。几滴黏糊糊的精液洒在徐一宁长而卷翘根根分明的睫毛上，随着他剧烈呼吸起伏一颤一颤。还有几滴透明口液喷溅到唇尾。他蹙着眉头喘得轻，又很急，像古时候画薄本里吸人精气的妖精。  
  
发作的药效让他暂且忽略自尊，可被众人围观的羞耻感愈发扩大了。他在昏暗的灯光下替人口交的每一个情态都无所遁形，或许还被偷偷录了视频传阅。想必他在原来交际圈已再混不开，简直可以说是无地自容。  
  
老板还不放过他，嗤笑一声。“这就结束了？”  
  
徐一宁一怔，不明所以。老板用锃亮鞋尖踢踢他屈下的膝，鞋尖转向我的方位，他自然也顺着鞋尖看见我双腿间勃起的鼓包。我慌乱至极，继而他紧紧闭眼重新睁开，屈辱又可怜地朝我膝行两步，指尖颤抖着抬高要来拉我的裤链。  
  
我心跳如雷。  
  
老板却握住他手腕，猛一拽他跌坐到自己大腿，旋即低低笑起来。他随身长裤早不知去哪儿，此刻老板指尖亵玩着他挺翘双臀，捉摸的长指似要探到臀缝里去。他难堪地低手去阻挡，老板又凑着他耳朵说了些什么才慢慢收回来，拢在老板肩膀不自然地抱好。  
  
这就是收下他这份礼了。  
  
接下来的场面定然活色生香，可惜老板扫来轻飘飘的眼神，我收到指令，悻悻和其他人一道出了包房门。旁边人讨论起徐一宁来言语火辣，还有人直言等老板兴趣消退下次一定再问老板讨一讨，末了还要打趣我要不要一起去解决一下。  
  
我被叫了好几声才回魂，心思扣在包房的门把上盘了几圈，可惜这儿连隔音都做得很好。我知道该抽离，可几次眨眼，那张沾染着情欲的漂亮脸蛋都仿佛印刻在我眼底。  
  
之后的几天也是如此，梦里他膝行过来替我口，深喉后我射在他口内。红润润的湿润口舌沾着我的白浊，咕嘟地吞下去，又来楚楚可怜地抬眼望我的眼睛。好几次，梦醒后我忍不住扶着额头懊恼。  
  
第二次见面时他已不叫徐一宁。  
  
他自从被收下后就被养在这栋私人别墅，老板每周都要来三四次。此外，老板把他好生侍候囚在这里的间隙，给他取了个名改叫何洛洛，名尾叠字宛若粘在鼻尖泛出的轻音。洛洛。我听过老板在电话里这样喊他。  
  
我心内有鬼，见老板时总故意避开此处，自然碰不上他。但这回是老板派发的任务：我大学时业余爱好绘画，他想学绘画消磨时间，我的半吊子水平就顺手被老板拎过来教他。避不开，于是重新接触。见面时怕他记得我引来尴尬，可现实里他纯情面孔仅仅有些和生人会面的紧张害羞，是真不记得我，我又失落极了。  
  
他对我微笑，世界都明亮，对我蹙眉，我便已无话可说地认输，丢盔弃甲。他大多数时间都神色郁郁，难以适应这种贩卖自尊的生活。确实，从云端落到泥地里，一般人可遭不住。但他无可奈何，残存的家人现在全指着老板活，谁还管他姓徐还是何。我知道老板这段时间有新的“宠物”，这栋别墅也冷清许多，愈发在老板交代的范围外对他关怀有加。  
  
梦里的桃色秘闻重新如水涌动，我开始反复做同一个梦。  
  
梦里他坐在洁白画布前，清纯漂亮的面孔在冷白的灯光下回望我，端正的脊梁瘦削挺拔。我想知道他的脊背多柔软，腰肢在床榻上又是如何盈盈一握地被反复摧折。我渴望他渴望得发疯，在梦里也好似魔怔。  
  
何洛洛有些担心地发问，“怎么了？”  
  
我沉默地靠近他，那对漆黑眼珠犹如要拉我入深渊的魔魅，神秘而美丽，磁铁般死死吸住我所有目光。倘若我没见过他如何替老板疏解欲望，想必我也会认为他是个无辜天真的好学生。

我一瞬不瞬，无声盯着他。

——我想要他。

他蹙了蹙眉心，不适应地向后倾一下身体躲避凑得愈发近的我，手掌搭在膝盖，即将就要起身。我俯身，手臂穿过他并拢的纤细腿弯，另只手拖住他后背，轻而易举地抱起他。

他一呆，反应过来时已被牢牢抱在我怀里，悬空带来的不安让他更加胆怯。何洛洛立刻睁大了那双眼睛，我垂下头，看见黑色瞳孔里我的倒影有些模糊。从怀里挣扎着滚落到柔软床榻上时他害怕地闭上眼，相较于我和老板来说都过于纤细瘦弱的身形被笼罩在阴影底下，压根无力反抗。何洛洛五指下意识抓住床单，我目光跟着雪白修长的脖颈上移，看见一张神情瑟瑟的面容，薄薄眼皮轻微颤动。

他下意识隐忍，被老板凌辱的时候是，此刻在我的梦境里也是，一声抗拒尖叫都没有。

“不要怕……”

不难想象他曾经遭遇过什么，我轻轻抚过他柔软的耳廓，怜惜地落下一个吻。他这样令人爱怜让我想起我小时候曾养过的一只幼兔，红眼白毛长长耳朵，十分可爱。可我只养过那只幼兔一小段时间，遇到需要决断的选择便护不住它，最终被父母以难养为由丢去乡下，我便没再见过。他这样，我又想起那只可怜兔子，心软得很。

先是光洁额头，再是那双无意间撩人心扉的眼睛，他抗拒的推挡逐渐消退，僵硬肢体在寸寸亲吻间软化下来。最后理所当然地在他渐渐放松的状态下，我将吻压在他柔软的嘴唇，同他唇齿交缠，由浅及深。

在梦里我也小心翼翼，日思夜想魂牵梦绕的漂亮宝贝有一瞬落在我手心，怎么舍得再让他哭。何洛洛的嘴唇很软，我将舌尖贴在他唇心细细描摹，轻柔吮吻上下柔软唇肉，舌尖掠过雪白贝齿勾住他水红软舌，吮出令人面红的啧啧水声。幸好他并不排斥，无知无觉地小臂勾住我脖颈仰面继续这个吻，甚至称得上配合。何洛洛如同浸泡在糖水里溢满甜蜜气味，落在情欲里，又好像是天真诱惑的邀请。我心满意足，着了魔似的愈吻愈深。  
  
“可以吗？”指腹停留在他腰际缓缓摩挲两下，我喉结不自然滚动，问。  
  
何洛洛被吻得眼神迷惘，乌黑眼珠蒙着层雾气，慢慢转到我脸上，又一下清醒羞耻得别过头去，眼尾到颈脖都红透——老板确实把他调教得熟透了。我收下明示的默许撩开他上衣衣摆，往上方肌肤探过去，食指与拇指捉住一粒乳珠捏来玩弄，唇舌下挪，隔着薄薄一层布料轻力咬住另一粒柔弱的凸起，用牙尖轻轻摩擦。  
  
我专心致志地用唇舌包裹住小小一枚逐渐坚挺发硬的乳头，另一只手不甘示弱地掐高拉远。何洛洛身体发僵不敢乱动，混乱从双唇间吐出一串食髓知味的甜腻呻吟，我抬起眼撞上他黑眸里雾蒙蒙的欲望，只觉得自己又要被狠狠吸进去了。唇舌舔舐的乳尖处布料已经变得湿漉漉，白色在水渍旁变得逐渐透明，底下粉绯渐渐显出来，幻觉里我竟然还嗅到股奶香。  
  
“呜。”何洛洛完全放松地仰在被子里伸长脖颈呻吟出声，潮红面色涨满荡漾的情欲，五指张开，又缓缓抓住被角捏在掌心收拢。“好舒服，还想要……”  
  
我放弃再去撩拨他柔嫩小巧的乳豆直起身，指尖滑过平坦光滑的小腹皮肤。他太瘦了，瘦得可以摸到骨头。耳畔自己粗重喘息交杂他断断续续的呼气哼吟，我身下已经硬得发烫。我剥离开碍事长裤，何洛洛顺从地屈起腿弯，索性直接将他光裸小腿盘在自己腿上。他短促“啊”了一声，内里白色蕾丝边的三角内裤随之露出。他羞怯地绞紧腿根，手指挡在身下想遮住些光景。  
  
我用手指指端勾住内裤边角，端详他被白色衬得更鲜嫩的腿根和肉臀，松开边角时布料打在臀尖晃出一阵淫荡的臀波，忍不住低声赞叹。  
  
“好漂亮。”  
  
他全身皮肤都敏感地发红发热。我就着他柔软纤长的手，将内裤同样褪下，去握他显然没怎么使用的粉嫩肉棒。可能在小穴失守时前面还没破处，型号比起我小了一些，颜色也保留着浅浅肉粉，干净极了。我喉头发紧，在心里嫉妒老板占有了完整的他。  
  
我从床头柜里翻出润滑，在滑腻软化的液体里长指驱入，贴着软热的穴肉往前开拓。润滑渐渐磨出些白沫，抬眼看他，他眼睛里满是雾气，正微微张着口朝我伸出水红舌尖。  
  
润滑有点催情作用，那里已经开拓得热情吐出蜜液，他伸手去抓我的性器，又摸自己不受控制流水的后穴，眼角渗出情欲煎熬的水液，发出一阵惹人疼惜的泣音。  
  
我俯身用热吻抵住他微张的嘴巴，粗大坚硬的性器没戴避孕套便粗暴插入湿热翕张的肉穴。他发抖的脊背在我插入后慢慢平息，五指修剪合适的指甲可怜地抓在我肩膀，而纤瘦双腿紧紧扣在我腰不自知地加深了嵌入的深度。我对他不自知的勾引毫无抵抗力。甜腻放荡的呻吟在流连的接吻间隙泄出来，飘转在他通红的耳朵尖。  
  
窗帘隐约掩蔽的白日下，低而软的沙哑呻吟跟着一波波冲撞断断续续。我彻底插入他了。  
  
他被老板养在这栋小别墅里养得皮嫩肉软，轻轻一戳就如水蜜桃溢出烂熟的甜蜜汁水。何洛洛有着年轻貌美的皮囊，敏感多汁的身体，再加上打小被家人用富贵金钱堆出来的娇软温情。  
  
怎么样才能说是金笼里最漂亮的一只金丝雀？他就是了。  
  
我沉溺在梦里，扣住他因为高潮想要蜷缩握拳的五指。  
  
但清醒之后才明白这荒谬的一切并不是梦。  
  
我真的……他了。  
  
“你能不能带我走？”  
  
背对他盈着水的眼睛，我将最后一粒衬衣纽扣扣好，沉默地提着包出门，几乎落荒而逃。  
  
后来他好似又重新讨老板欢心了好长一段时间。偶尔一次碰见是我替老板送文件回“家”，按了许久门铃才有人姗姗来迟。我在门前踌躇一阵，所幸，开门的果真是他！  
  
何洛洛只披一件浴袍，比起之前身形更瘦。他叼着细而长的女烟拉开门，轻轻呼出一口热气，被情欲润红的脸庞笼于袅袅白烟里，冷漠而风情。距离我上一次见他有不少时间，没料到这张脸与午夜梦回时的清纯模样已经截然不同，简直艳丽得堪称陌生至极。屋内有人唤他，话头话尾粘在一起似亲亲热热，让人听不清具体称呼。我瞠目结舌，只知那人绝非老板。何洛洛蹙着眉尖捏住我手里文件夹一角接过去，不耐烦的面色在白玉面上一闪而过，旋即又挂住若有似无的笑容转回去。门咔哒一声，重新闭合。  
  
我呆呆地望着紧闭的门，旖旎景象从空中坠回大脑。从惊喜到怅然，此刻也不知心里什么滋味。  
  
若是我当初答应他……  
  
再后来，我从老板那资本家手底辞职，便再无从知晓他的消息。


End file.
